1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can holder, and more specifically to such a holder for mounting on an opened container to position the container for convenient access while applying paint or the like from the container, the holder providing a manually graspable handle as well as facility for supporting the can from a ladder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When brush painting from an opened paint container, the container must be supported for removal of paint therefrom by insertion of a brush or the like into the usual opening in the container. The container may be supported manually, either by directly grasping the container itself or by grasping a bail provided with the container. The container may also be supported by hanging it from a ladder rung or the like, as by an S-hook oppositely engaging the rung and the bail. When the container is hung from the bail, the opening is conventionally beneath the bail so that the bail impedes access to the opening and to the paint within the container. When the container is grasped directly by the hand this difficulty is avoided. However, it is tiring to grasp a container directly for an extended period. In any event, it is difficult, if not impossible, manually to grasp securely a container of substantial size, especially when the container is nearly full and relatively heavy. As the level of paint in a container decreases during painting, it becomes necessary to tilt the container to provide a sufficient depth of paint for effective insertion of a brush or the like. With the container hung by a bail, the container hangs in an upright position and must then either be tilted for each brush insertion or continually grasped in a tilted position, either procedure being tiring and inconvenient. If the container is grasped directly to support it in a tilted position, the attitude of the hand is often awkward, increasing the fatigue. The most desirable angle to tilt a paint container, either to avoid the bail while inserting a brush or to increase the depth of paint, varies as the container is emptied of paint, with the dimensions of the container, and whether the container is grasped directly or is suspended from a bail. To be fully effective, a can holder, for use with a paint container should, therefore, provide for convenient and selective variation of such angle.